


Untitled - A 414 Drabble

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Points of View, Season/Series 04, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: a 414 drabble





	Untitled - A 414 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

My cable company contacted me recently and informed us that in one year in order to watch tv, we will need cable boxes on all of our tvs. They were giving us extras ones at no cost for one year. So now I have all the digital channels plus HBO and Shotime in my bedroom. Big mistake. What comes on Shotime when I am ready to go to sleep? And what do I watch instead of going to bed? In honor of last night’s ep, here’s a little drabble. My first drabble. Feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

Eighty miles was all I had left of the Ride.  What the _fuck_ was I thinking biking with a broken clavicle?  I know.  I needed to prove to _**myself**_ that I could.  Against all odds I would finish.  Now, eleven painstaking hours later with only 50 feet left, all energy and everything else gone; complete and utterly.  Drained. Exhausted.  Done.  But then I look up when I think I can't go on and catch a glimpse of sunshine. Sunshine.  Justin.   He's waiting for me at the end and I know I can finish. After all, what's another fucking fifty feet?


End file.
